Last Breath
by minalei
Summary: Paul, Lincoln, Michael and Sara make one last effort to exhonerate Lincoln.. But will the uncovering of the company be worth sacrificing their lives? One last plan to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

Prison Break Chapter one 

"I need to use a phone," Michael said out loud to Kellerman. He stopped and looked at Michael.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to someone. Please; it's important."

"Fine. There's a payphone over there. Here's some change."

"Thanks," and Michael ran towards the phone. He put the money in, dialed a number, layed his head on his hand and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice. Michael's eyes opened with relief.

"Sara, it's me, Michael."

"Michael! I heard on the news that you were apprehended."

"We escaped on our way there. Are you alright?" Sara sighed.

"Uh, yeah, did you get my message?"

"No. I saw it ring when we were in a holding cell. I'm sorry I couldn't answer you Sara."

"It's ok. You're ok. I…I don't know what to do," she said as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Are you willing to meet up?"

"Yeah; where? I don't have a vehicle at the moment."

"We'll come to you. Meet me at the Sundown Motel." Sara's eyes closed.

"Uh…I, uh… Ok. Please hurry Michael."

"I will Sara; I will. Just hang in there."

"Ok…Bye," she said and hung up. She layed her head against the wall and the tears leaked out. Memories of Kellerman started popping around in her head as she cried more. She wiped the tears away and began walking to the street sidewalk and towards the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Michael came back towards Lincoln and Kellerman.

"Did you reach her?" Lincoln asked. Kellerman's head popped up.

"Yeah; we need to get to Gila. Do you have a car?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Call me Paul," he said as he turned around and started walking towards his car. His faced showed as if he was disappointed about something.

"Where exactly do we need to go in Gila?" Paul asked when the 1-mile sign showed up.

"The Sundown motel. I need to meet someone there," Michael answered.

"I'll get a separate room for myself if you don't mind," Paul said.

"That's alright," Michael replied.

"Here we are," Paul announced, as he drove into the parking lot and brought the car to a far corner. Michael and Lincoln got out. "I'll be in soon, just gotta clean out some stuff so they can't track us." Michael nodded, as they started walking towards the door. Sara was standing outside nervously; then saw 2 men coming towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Sara," Michael managed to say as he looked at her torn body.

"Michael," she whispered and walked towards him. She stopped about a foot away and looked at the cut on his head. Lincoln sensed they needed a moment so he nodded and walked away. Michael and Sara stood there for a moment; the look on both their faces were of restlessness and sadness until Michael managed to say something else. He put his hands up to his face.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Sara," he said quietly, holding back tears. Sara looked at Michael sadly. She went forward and hugged him lightly.

"I'm glad you're ok," she whispered back, doing the best she could to hold the tears once more. Michael paused for a second, then comforted Sara. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly repeated, "It's ok."

"Let's get inside," he said as Sara nodded in agreement and they met Lincoln at the door and they walked in. they paid for two rooms and were on their way.

"Michael; could I stay with you tonight?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course," Michael answered and gave Lincoln the key to the one bedroom. They said good night and went to their rooms.

Michael scratched his head a bit and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. Please don't run off again, Sara."

"I won't," she said and Michael gave a faint smile before walking into the bathroom.

There was a hesitant pause, then Paul got out of his car and made his way to the front. He paid for the night and walked through the door of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Michael walked out of the shower to see Sara looking through her bag. She looked up at his questioning face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She put the bag beside her bed.

"No." He shrugged and walked towards his bed. He opened the covers before sitting down and facing Sara.

"What did you say in your message?" Michael asked.

"I...I just wanted to know if you were ok. Someone tried to call me last night and I thought it might have been you."

"It was me," he said. "I couldn't say anything because the police arrived." Sara put her head down. "Sara; I'm fine." He said in a soft tone. "Are you?"

"I ran into someone who tried to hurt me for information, and one thing led to another." She answered as Michael looked at her curiously.

"Information?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if my father left me anything."

"What did you say?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I said I didn't know what he was talking about. Why are you so interested?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Your father uncovered some information regarding the secret service and the government before he came back to Chicago," Michael answered. "That man you ran into was most likely apart of the secret service. He wanted to get a hold of anything regarding the government that your father supposedly gave you." Sara looked at her bag. "Did he give you anything Sara?"

"No," she answered solemnly, still looking at her bag. "I found something." She grabbed her bag and pulled out the key she had found in her father's study. She handed it to Michael who gazed at it. He handed it back to her and she put it back into her bag.

"Your father must have locked something up," he said as the gears in his head started turning. He continued to whisper out thoughts, until Sara stopped him.

"Michael," she said calmly. "Get some rest; please." He looked at Sara's tired expression and nodded.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" She looked at the cuts and bruises over her arms and sighed.

"Maybe tomorrow," she answered tiredly and started to get comfortable in her bed. Michael followed suit.

"Goodnight Sara," he whispered to her. She nodded slightly and fell asleep. For the first time in at least a few weeks, Sara was comfortably sleeping and safe from the world. Michael gazed at Sara, happy to be reunited with her once again. Before long, he fell fast asleep and the wickedness of the world did not matter to them for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

His eyes opened slightly - closing and opening slowly. It felt like he was moving, but the feeling in his body was shocked with pain. Bright lights flashed around him. He heard many voices, all sounding panicked and rushed. He winced in pain as one of them touched his wound. He steadily rocked his head from side to side, trying to remember what happened. _Bang! _Down he fell from being shot. The pain was incredibly unreal. Thoughts of revenge took over his brain in a fast icy rush. Kellerman will pay; he thought angrily as the same person attempted to clean his wound again.

Michael slowly rose up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and turned his attention to Sara. She hasn't moved an inch. She looked so distraught and tired. And to think that I caused her to have this life; he thought. He sighed deeply. I owe her so much, and yet I'm dragging her along with me. Michael looked at the time. 8:43 am. Walking to the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror – the first time in a while. The bags under his eyes, the cuts on his head, his body, his conscience. He turned on the tap and washed his face as if trying to wake up from this nightmare, this turn out. Something interrupted his thoughts.

"Michael..?" Sara tiredly asked, as he turned around to face her. The concerned look on her face drew him to turn off the water and sit on his bed to face Sara.

"Good morning Sara," he said softly, remembering the fact that his face was still soaked with water. She watched his slow reaction and sat up in her bed.

"You seem troubled," Sara stated. Michael reached for his shirt and brushed off some dirt. He sighed. I want to tell her everything; he thought, but nows not the time.

"We have to meet up with Lincoln and Paul soon," he mumbled almost to himself.

"Paul?" she asked slowly? Michael nodded and looked at Sara with a distant smile.

"He's our inside man. Paul wants to get back at the company for messing up his life, and here we are." A worried look crept over Sara's face. Michael smiled at Sara reassuringly. "It's alright Sara. He just wants to help. Go ahead and clean up, alright?" she nodded and made her way into the bathroom. She paused for a moment and looked at Michael who was stretching his arms after the long day before. Sara smiled and walked through to the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Paul reached for his gun and put it into his side pocket. He carefully placed his sunglasses onto his face and took a deep breath.

"Time to face the music," he almost chuckled to himself.

Lincoln put his shirt and reached for the key to the room. He would soon be meeting up with Paul, Michael, and Sara. What if Paul knows who tried to kill LJ, he thought. Maybe after this is all over, that person will pay too.

Sara walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the large mirror. Michael watched her hurriedly brush her hair with her fingers and look straight at one spot on the counter.

"Sara," he whispered in a concerned tone. She turned around to face Michael.

"I'm fine," she choked out. "Let's get going." She made her way past Michael's sympathetic gaze and grabbed her bag.

"Alright," he replied, picking up the key to the room and headed towards the door. Sara crossed her arms and looked at the floor as she walked out of the room and outside. Michael locked the door and they began their silent trip to Paul's car. Paul and Lincoln were waiting patiently for them to finish their long treck across the parking lot. They stopped a few feet away when both Michael and Sara looked up. Sara's eyes grew wide as she choked on her breath and pointed one shaky finger at Paul.

"Hello Sara," Paul said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**VIOLENCE ALERT.**

Sara stumbled back. Michael turned around.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Th-that's him! He's the one who tried to kill me!" She cried. Michael's heart nearly stopped. He sharply turned around to face Paul, stepping into the path between Paul and Sara.

"What did you do to her," he asked angrily. His pure hatred gaze penetrated straight through Paul. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Michael shouted. He heard the sound of Sara crying which only made him even angrier with Paul.

"I was just trying to get information from her," he said calmly but stern. "I regret what I did." The intensity of Michael's glare increased by the second. He clenched his fists tightly before he couldn't hold it in anymore. All his anger gathered into his right fist and it swung around and met with Paul's face. The result made Paul spin before hitting the floor. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Michael was about to tackle him, but Lincoln held him back.

"MICHAEL, this won't solve anything," Lincoln calmly said as Michael struggled to break free from his brother's strong grip on his arms.

"HE HURT SARA," Michael shouted at him, looking at Paul furiously.

"What's done is done! We can handle this situation later when we have the time! He's on our side now," Lincoln reasoned, and looked over his shoulder. "You better go find her before you try to defend her." Michael looked over to where Sara was originally standing to see an empty space. His eyes grew wide as he scanned the parking lot desperately for Sara.

"No! I won't lose her, not again," he cried as he began to move towards the area where she was just standing a moment ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"You have a visitor," a kind nurse said to Alex. He turned his head and watched Pam walk in.

"Pam, what are you doing here?" he said hoarsely as Pam came to his side. She looked at the bandages on his bullet wound.

"I'm here to see if you're ok! How did this happen?"

"A minor miscalculation," he tried to joke. Paul switching sides was anything but minor.

"Alex, you need to stop with this manhunt. You're going to get even more hurt," she said. "Or worse." He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"This is my life," he tried to explain. "I can't back out yet until I'm done my assigned task." Alex wanted to just quit and move back in with Pam and his son, be normal again, but he knew he couldn't. Not until Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows and now Paul Kellerman are dead. Pam grabbed his hand and held it.

"Fine, but please be careful." He nodded and she got up and walked out of the room. Soon after, agent Kim strolled in.

"Hello Alex," he said. "Remember when I said for you to make sure Paul caught a bullet? How did you catch one instead?"

"He's changed sides," Mahone replied. "He shot me and ran off with Scofield and Burrows."

"You'd better kill them before they kill this company. If you don't, then I'll make your life a living hell." He smiled briefly before strolling back out of the room. Alex leaned his head back and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

He scanned the area with panic-stricken eyes. Heart beating rapidly, he began to jog towards the motel. Michael's strides grew longer and faster. He ran past the front room, not seeing her there. Pausing at the side of the motel, he heard light crying and he immediately looked behind the motel. He ran and saw Sara, hands over her face, crying. The image tore at him sharply. Fighting back tears, he tried to calm her down along with himself.

"Sara, I had no idea," he said quietly, slowly reaching one hand out to Sara. Her crying simmered down and she put her hands down to look at Michael. "Honestly, I'd never intentionally hurt you. I … I'm sorry for being an idiot!"

"Michael…" she cried out silently. He looked at her as she came up and hugged him. They stood there for a moment, tears seeping through their eyes, clutching each other tightly as if they never wanted to let go.

"I hate seeing you like this, it tears me apart. I love you, Sara," he whispered. Her grip on him tightened. He waited for her reply, but decided that her silence and grip around him was proof enough – she needed him, and he needed her.

After a few moments, Sara spoke.

"I don't know if I can go with you," she said to him. "I don't think I can ever forgive Paul for what he did to me."

"He knows he can't lay a finger on you without dealing with me first. I'll make sure he doesn't ever hurt you again. I don't want you to be alone in this, and I know you don't." Sara took a few seconds to take his words in, then nodded. They let go of each other and walked around the building and looked toward Paul's car. Paul was sitting in the driver's seat with the door open, a rag on his left cheek, talking to Lincoln.

"I suppose I should apologize to Paul," Michael said.

"That would probably be best," she said to him. They began their walk to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 11

"Welcome back," Lincoln said as Michael and Sara approached them. Michael turned to face Paul. He sighed before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I reacted without thinking."

"I had it coming," Paul replied considerately. "Are we ready to leave now?" Michael looked at Sara with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah," she replied. Lincoln got into the passenger's seat and Sara sat at the back with Michael. Kellerman started the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Paul flicked on the radio as the DJ started with the daily news.

"Alexander Mahone was rushed to hospital last night after receiving a bullet in the chest. He is due out of hospital sometime today or tomorrow. In other news, Frank Tancredi's funeral is set for today at one in the afternoon." Michael looked over to Sara who listened to the DJ intently. "The service will be held at the Western Chicago Cemetery…" The announcer droned on about the weather before Paul turned off the radio. Tears gathered in Sara's eyes.

"Sara… Do you want to go?" Michael asked. Sara looked at him sadly and nodded.

"I don't think that's a smart idea," Paul said. "I'm betting it's a trap to lure us. It's not safe."

"I owe it to Sara," Michael replied. "You guys can wait for us in the car." With a large sigh, Paul nodded.

"Fine. I suggest you be careful then."

"We will," Michael said, rubbing Sara's arm softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul drove the car to a small parking lot and Michael and Sara got out.

"We'll be back soon," Michael promised. They started walking up towards the cemetery opening and followed a path that led them to the top of a small hill overlooking the tombstones. They noticed 20 or so people standing around a casket with a man speaking to them. They walked towards them and stood at the back of the crowd.

"Frank Tancredi truly was a great man. He always worked hard in his work and believed in doing things the right way. It's been a week since his body was founding his study. In that week, many people have been touched in some way by his death, and are sad for his friends and family. That concludes the service. Lower the casket." Sara stood there in tears, watching her father's body being lowered into the deep earth. People began to walk away after the hole was filled with soil. Sara and Michael walked up to the grave.

"He didn't deserve this," Sara cried, tears streaming out of her eyes. She turned to hug Michael.

"No one deserves this," he said. Michael held Sara in his strong arms, as Sara clung onto him for dear life. He looked out over the field to see someone watching them. "You've got to be kidding me," he choked out. "Sara, I'm sorry but we have to go." Sara turned around and saw the man spying on them. The man was talking on his phone and began moving towards them at a fast pace.

"He's back."

Michael and Sara began running away when Alex took out his gun and ran after them, favouring his lower chest. They dodged numerous tombstones when Sara looked back at Mahone about 13 meters away. Her foot caught onto a root and she turned around, landing on her side with a shriek. Michael immediately stopped and tried to help her up.

"Ouch! Michael I can't get up!" she cried. Michael looked back at Mahone who was a mere 9 meters away and closing in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sara's left ankle was swelling up as she cried out in agony.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Michael whispered almost to himself. "Grab onto my neck." She did as she was told and he picked her up and continued running towards the gate of the cemetery. Mahone grabbed his phone.

"They're heading towards the gate!"

Michael stopped in his tracks as 3 men came running into the cemetery with guns. He turned to his left and ran as fast as he could to the fence.

"Sara, I need you to get on my back so I can climb over the fence."

"O..k.." she answered quietly. He helped her get onto his back and she gripped around his lower neck as he began to climb. Michael carefully placed her legs over the fence and descended. He grabbed Sara's legs and piggybacked her to the road. Pausing to look for Paul's car, he saw it driving towards him. Michael opened the door and slowly lowered Sara onto the seat. He closed the door and ran to the other side and got in as Paul stepped down on the gas. The three men stopped running and began shooting at the car as it veered around a corner. Mahone caught up with the men and the car was out of sight.

"UGH!" he shouted angrily as he kicked a rock fairly far.

"What happened to her?" Lincoln asked, looking at Sara's painful expression.

"She sprained her ankle," Michael replied.

"I…I need ice and elevation," she managed to say. Paul nodded and turned down another street and Michael lightly lifted Sara's leg onto his lap. She put her hand over her face, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Michael could only look at her. He felt so helplessly guilty as he watched Sara in such emotional and physical turmoil.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This place looks good," Paul declared as he stopped in the parking lot of a hotel, just to the northeast of Chicago. "I'll get us some rooms," he said as he got out and walked into the front room of the hotel.

"Sara how are you doing?" Michael whispered to her. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm living," she said and smiled painfully. He smiled back at her and adjusted the ice over her left ankle. The driver's door opened as Paul peeked inside.

"I got two double rooms. Sorry Lincoln, we can't be wasting too much money."

"It's alright," Lincoln replied. Paul handed a key to Michael who put it in his pocket. He got out of the car, went to Sara's door and opened it. She grabbed onto his neck as he lifted her up and slowly out of the car. Lincoln gave Sara the ice and the first aid kit, everyone said their goodnights and headed off to their rooms.

Michael opened the door, and closed it behind him as he carried Sara over to one of the beds and layed her down.

"Anything you need?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I need my foot elevated and some water with an aspirin," Sara replied weekly. Michael nodded and grabbed a few pillows from his bed and placed them under her foot. He rummaged through Paul's first aid kit, grabbing a cloth and an Advil from a container. He got a glass of water and wetted one half of the cloth, walking back to Sara and handing her the Advil and water.

"Thanks," she said, taking the pill and drinking some water. Michael sat down on the bed beside her, taking the cup and setting it on the table. "Doctor Scofield," she smirked. He smiled down at her, lightly dabbing her forehead with the damp cloth.

"Thank you for caring, Michael," Sara whispered to him, as he put down the cloth and looked at her with loving eyes.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," he whispered back, softly rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She gazed deeply into his eyes and immediately became lost in their mystery. He leaned in, kissing her softly at first and grew more passionate before pulling away. Michael smiled one last time as they shared a loving moment of silence before he got into his own bed, shut off the lamp, and layed down for sleep. Sara faced the ceiling and closed her eyes, reminiscing in what just happened. She opened her eyes and faced Michael.

"I love you Michael Scofield," she whispered to him. She smiled to herself as she noticed he was already sleeping. Sara fell asleep short after, when Michael smiled to himself. The words replayed in his mind before dozing off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Writer's note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the hits and reviews xD**

**You guys really make it worthwhile to write my stories:D**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Agent Mahone, where do you think they're headed?"

"I don't know," he replied impatiently, walking up to the map of the U.S.A in the main office room. He placed a tack on Chicago and turned around, looking out over his workers.

"Where would they want to go?" he asked them.

"They might try to get over the border," one woman said.

"But where?" Mahone questioned.

"New Mexico?" a man said. "They might think we won't check there twice." Mahone thought about this, then nodded.

"Let's go to New Mexico then. I want as many agents there as possible. If they're there, we'll find them." Everyone agreed and went to do their work, while Alex turned to the map and grinned. "It's just a matter of time, Paul."

-

Michael woke up to find Sara still fast asleep. He walked over to the first aid kit on her bed and grabbed an aspirin, another ice pack, some foot wrap, and some tape. Refilling her glass with water and placing it on the night table, he took a moment to look at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was all tangled and going in all different directions, and tiny sweat beads on her forehead that had developed over her painful sleep. But out of all of this, there was one thing he noticed the most – she was smiling. After all she's been through, after all she's seen, she was smiling. Sara slowly opened her eyes as Michael handed her the aspirin and water. She swallowed the pill and drank some water, putting the cup on the table.

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him as their eyes met. He grabbed her hand and held it, and she saw the look of sadness encompass his once calm face. Michael sat down beside her, still holding eye contact.

"Sara, I need to know something," he said, his eyes turning to a soft, tender blue. Sara had a quick flashback to those very same eyes in the infirmary when he asked her to wait for him.

"What?" his free hand came up to move some hair away from her face, then rested on her cheek.

-

"Linc, can you go get some bags of chips from the vending machine?" Paul asked.

"Sure. Doritos?"

"Doritos." Paul repeated happily. Lincoln made his way to the vending machine, noticing a man banging away at the glass in frustration.

"Darn piece of garbage," the man grumbled. Lincoln's head snapped up to look at the man as he turned around and came face to face with Lincoln.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lincoln asked sharply. The man stared up at him, clinging to the knapsack in his hands. "What's in the bag?" Lincoln went to reach for it when the man tried to dash away from him. With a leap, Lincoln tackled him to the floor.

"Can't run away from us any longer."

-

"I need to know if - " Michael was interrupted by an abrupt knock of the door. "Hold on," he said, making his way to the door and peeked through to see Paul. Michael opened the door.

"You won't believe who Lincoln found," Paul smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Theodore Bagwell," Paul replied. Sara's eyes grew wide.

"Where is he now?" Michael said.

"With Lincoln. Come!" Michael turned to face Sara.

"I'll be right back," he said and closed the door behind him. They walked into Paul and Lincoln's room to see T-Bag tied to a chair with Lincoln sitting on the bed smiling brightly.

"Guess what he had with him," he said proudly, pulling up a knapsack open to millions of dollars. Michael's happiness was overwhelming. He placed his hands over his forehead and smiled at T-Bag who glared back at him in disgust. "So what should we do with him then?" T-Bag looked at the ground in defeat.

"Well, what can't we do?" Paul asked them and they broke out into thought. "We can't let him go."

"Yes yeh can!" T-Bag implored. "I won't tell no one I swear!"

"Your word means nothing," Michael said sternly. "We could turn him in."

"No please! I beg you!" a frantic T-Bag pleaded.

"Well he doesn't know where we're going," Paul said thoughtfully. "Otherwise we could kill him." Michael snapped at Paul.

"No killing."

"Fine," Paul responded. "Linc, tie him up to the radiator. Michael, go get Sara and meet us at the car. I'll alert the manager about him." Michael nodded, running out of the room as Lincoln started moving T-Bag towards the wall.

"No! Please! I can make yeh a deal!"

"Shut up and be grateful that I'm not going to chop off your other hand."

Paul gathered their things and headed out the door. Lincoln tied T-Bag up and caught up with Paul as he was talking to the man at the front desk.

"I found a thief in room 117. I think he's still there if you hurry."

Sara watched as Michael rushed through the door, closed it behind him and walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"We have to go," he exclaimed. Sara looked puzzled.

"But… Why? What happened to T-Bag?"

"He's been taken care of," he smiled. "Which is why we must leave."

"Oh my god Michael; did you kill him?"

"Of course not. We tied him up and alerted the manager," he said, hurriedly packing things up. Sara innocently grabbed her bag and put all their stuff on her stomach as Michael came to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Michael," she whispered as he reached around her. He paused and looked at Sara's face. They both smiled at each other, sharing yet another sweet kiss before heading out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Michael and Sara got into the car, Paul drove out onto the highway. Michael began to wrap Sara's foot, still smiling.

"Why are you guys so happy?" she asked them, as they all looked at each other and laughed heartily. Lincoln lifted the knapsack up onto his lap.

"We're rich," he declared. Sara tried very hard to contain her happiness.

"Wait, did you rob T-Bag?"

"He robbed us, we just took what's ours," Lincoln replied.

"The president is making a public appearance in Washington D.C in a week," Paul said seriously. "That's our chance to blow this whole conspiracy open. Your foot should mostly be healed by then. We have to be very careful on that day. As for now, we'll head towards Washington and stay just outside the city in a small town for now." Everyone nodded.

Many long hours passed as they reached a motel about 1 mile out of the big city. There was a small mall, some fast food chains, some motels, and a few more things to make up a small town. Kellerman paid for 3 rooms and everyone grabbed a quick supper from a McDonald's across the street before heading to their rooms.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sara exclaimed, poking fun at Michael as he finally got her through the doorway and onto her bed. He went to lock the door as Sara pushed their stuff off her stomach and onto the floor. Michael turned around to see a familiar glint in Sara's eyes. He walked up to her and they began a passionate kiss. She pulled him closer and eventually on top of her, quick to take off his shirt when Michael stopped to take her hands off of his chest and held them. He looked at her with his soft eyes as he towered over her.

"What?" she asked.

"Sara, we can't," he replied. Sara still seemed confused.

"Why not?"

"I don't think you want to be pregnant while we're running around," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"No, not really." They laughed.

"Tomorrow we can go shopping for some new clothes," Michael said, trying to change the subject as he got off of her.

"Sounds good," she replied solemnly, watching him walk to the other bed.

"Things finally seem to be going right," Michael said. Sara grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face her.

"What's wrong with my bed?" she asked. He smiled at her, walked to the opposite side of her bed and got into the covers with her. Sara shut off the lamp and layed in the embrace of Michael with her back brushing against his bear chest. The safeness that Sara felt along with her happiness made her feel a small glowing sensation in her stomach. She placed her hands on his arms, making Michael smile. He placed his mouth just inches away from her head.

"I love you Sara," he whispered. Sara smiled in the darkness.

"I love you too Michael." She replied before they both fell victim to their fatigue.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Michael, help me!" Sara cried.

Everything felt like it was spinning at an alarming rate. He tried to hold his head to stop the pain, but he couldn't move. Michael heard heavy breathing from Sara, then a sharp Bam! The heavy breathing stopped, and he heard a body fall to the floor, causing his heart to stop in its tracks.

"S-Sara.." he choked in his sleep. Sara woke up to see it was 2 in the morning. She turned her body to face the sleep talking man in her bed. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she shook him slightly.

"Michael," she whispered. He suddenly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at her with a relieved look on his face.

"You were just having a nightmare." He nodded, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" tears welled up in his eyes as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"You know that I would do anything to protect you, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok," he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. They layed down, this time facing each other. Michael placed his arm around her as if trying to protect her from the darkness that engulfed the room. Sara gazed at him as he began to fall asleep. She could tell that he was still nerve-wracked by his dream because his breathing was unsteady and his heart beat rapid. The thumps! of his heart began to stabilize, and she drifted off still wondering what happened in his nightmare.

"Agent Mahone," a lady said, as Alex came up to her in the busy room.

"Yeah?"

"We haven't found them in New Mexico yet. We've checked at least 90 percent of this state and found nothing on them." Mahone's impatience grew to an incredible degree.

"That would leave an extra 10 that you people haven't checked, am I right?" he snapped at her.

"Y-Yes. But we don't think that they are here at all. We would have come across some evidence." Alex couldn't take it anymore. He shoved her aside and went out of the building, claiming that he needed a walk. He stopped in the middle of a busy sidewalk and rubbed his hands across his head. They will NOT get away; he thought. Spinning around, he tried looking at each of the civilians, and his eyes grew wide as he noticed a man wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a shaven head that looked oh so familiar. Enraged with anger, he pulled out his gun and began shooting at the man as he fell to the floor, causing screams and shrieks all around him. People began running every which way in utter panic, with a few people actually coming to the side of the man with bullet wounds in his chest.

"Call an ambulance!" a woman cried.

"Call the police!" another shrieked. They managed to turn the man over, and Mahone's heart caught in his throat. It wasn't Michael. He stood there, staring at the man bleeding to death just 10 feet away. The 2 women began pointing at Alex in fear as he heard sirens start to get closer and closer. Out of fear and guilt, he began to run off in the opposite direction, knowing that he would be thrown into jail for this if he was apprehended.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Michael opened his eyes as the morning sunshine leaked through the blinds, lighting up the room to a pale orange. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Sara who was still sleeping soundly beside him. Lots of memories danced around his head as he gazed at her sleeping figure.

_"Was it all an act?.."_

_"At first…"_

_"It won't always be like this.."_

_"One more day, Sara.."_

_"From all you've told me it's just gotten worse Michael.."_

_"I love you Sara.."_

_"I love you too Michael.."_

Fighting back tears, he carefully stroked her cheek with his thumb, absolutely hating the fact that he made Sara's life fill with so much pain and confusion. He tried shaking the thought from his head, coming to notice that Sara was squinting up at him tiredly.

"Good morning," he replied calmly. Sara looked him in the eyes curiously. Michael looked back at her, his once calm face turned into a defeated smirk. Closing his eyes, he remembered the nightmare.

"Everything was dark, and I felt extremely dizzy. When I heard you screaming for my help, I tried to get up but I couldn't move. I heard a gunshot and a body fall to the floor. I couldn't hear your gasps for air anymore, and that's when you woke me up." He held her hand in his, and through the beautiful sunlight Sara noticed the hurt in his watery eyes. "I hate the feeling of helplessness and guilt. I couldn't save you Sara."

"Michael listen to me," she said to him. "I know it may be hard for you, but you need to let go of this dream. I'm sure you would have tried to save me. Well, you WERE trying," she smiled at him, making him smile in the process.

"I guess I was," he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her when someone knocked on the door. Michael peered through the eyehole seeing Lincoln and Paul waiting patiently to come in. They walked in and sat on Michael's bed after Michael closed the door and sat with Sara. "To what do we owe this honor?" he smirked.

"I think everyone agrees on new clothing." Paul stated as everyone nodded violently. "There's a small mall a few blocks away, we can separate for few hours then meet up for supper."

"Sounds good," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys in the car," Michael said as Paul and Lincoln headed out the door, closing it behind them.

"What about the money?" Sara inquired.

"We'll put it in a locker," he answered, looking down at her exposed left ankle. "The swelling's gone down a lot." Sara looked at her ankle sheepishly. She slowly moved to the edge of the bed as Michael rushed to her side and helped her stand. She began to walk with Michael right behind her, and Sara made her way to the bathroom with small winces throughout the journey. She grinned as she turned around and hugged Michael, clinging onto him tightly.

"I can walk again! You don't have to carry me anymore!"

"What a shame," he joked as Sara gave him a playful punch on the arm. Sara pulled herself up as she gazed up at Michael and he gazed down at her. The emotional tension increased by the second, Michael's gaze heart melting. "Perhaps we should get going. Don't want to stay in these clothes a second longer, now do we? We can uh, finish this later," he said with a sly smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while guys... Life has been really crazy for me in the past month, and it's getting even more hectic since my brother and his girlfriend had a baby and with school just around the corner..**

**I'll still try and update this story as much as I can! **

* * *

Chapter 20

"Mike, do you want to hold onto the key?" Kellerman asked. Michael nodded, putting the key deep into his pocket.

"We'll meet up here in a few hours," he said as Lincoln and Paul went separate directions leaving Michael and Sara glancing from one shop to another.

"Anywhere you would like to go first?" Sara couldn't stop gazing at one store window. The mannequin wore a short-sleeved navy blue shirt with a loose wavy collar and black slim dress pants with a silver trim along the bottom. Michael turned around to see what Sara was gazing at, nodded, and helped her towards the store she couldn't peel her eyes away from. She slowly walked down each aisle, feeling the fabrics slip through her fingers from cotton to silk. Sara began pulling things off the shelf and walked into a dressing room near the back of the store. Michael sat down on a sofa just outside of it.

"Can I help you two with anything?" a kind woman asked.

"No thanks. She's just… excited." He tried to explain. Sara walked out wearing a slimming black sleeveless dress that stopped right before her knees.

"How's this?"

"Absolutely stunning," he answered, clearly meaning her and not the dress as he winked at her. She dramatically stroke a pose before heading back into the room.

"Are you two married?" the woman asked, causing Michael to smile.

"No."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything," she smiled and walked to the cashier near the front. Michael sat, thinking about the conversation he just had. He got up and knocked on Sara's door.

"Ya?"

"I'm going to go browse around. I'll meet you back here in an hour or so," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few hundred-dollar bills and slid them through the door.

"Thanks," she replied as Michael walked out of the store, peering around the mall. A jewelry store caught his view and he made his way towards it with that mischievous glint in his eye.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sara walked out of the store with a big smile on her face, carrying 4 bags with her. She came to Michael who was sitting on a bench not too far away and sat down beside him. His chin rested on his fist, and he stared straight as he thought about the purchase he just made.

"Michael, what's wrong?" she asked lightly, noticing 5 bags by his feet. He snapped out of his frozen posture, and looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing," he replied to her in a cheerful tone. "Paul and Lincoln should be here soon so we can go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered with a sly smile.

* * *

Michael and Sara threw their bags on the bed and Sara plopped down on a chair, slowly doing ankle rotations and wincing along the way. Michael smiled and began pulling out some clothes for tonight. He froze when his finger brushed up against the box. Picking up the bags, he set them on the floor under the bed.

"You go ahead and change, I'll be right back." She nodded as he walked out the door and made his way over to Lincoln's room. He knocked, and Lincoln let him in and they sat at the table by the TV.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"I bought a ring for Sara today Linc," he said tensely. Lincoln smiled at his brother.

"You're going to propose tonight?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I want to, but what if… if something happens on Saturday?" Michael closed his eyes at the thought and Lincoln placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do you love Sara?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters," he said smiling. "You found someone you love, so hold onto her with everything you have. We just have to be careful on Saturday, that's all. If anything happens, I'll look after Sara." Michael looked up at his brother and smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Linc. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Noticing Sara was still in the bathroom, Michael began to undress and put on his evening dinner clothes. Black dress pants, a dark green long sleeved dress shirt and a black tie to top it off. He walked over to the mirror by the bathroom and began to button up his shirt. He was able to finish 2 buttons before he heard the bathroom door creak as Sara walked out. She wore a black dress with sleeves that tied behind her neck and small ruffles on the bottom trim. Michael looked at her, taking the dazzling image in. She had make-up on and her hair was nicely dried and combed straight. Walking up to him, she finished buttoning up his shirt and smiled at him. Sara would brush up against his bare skin, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You look beautiful," he said to her as she helped him with his tie.

"Your not too bad yourself," she said, giggling at his frozen state. "Are we ready to go?"

"Of course," he answered. Michael took her in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss before they headed out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Table for four please." Michael said, adjusting his sunglasses. The waiter nodded, motioning for them to follow him. They walked into a large dining room with tables and booths surrounding a vibrant dancefloor. The ceiling had a beautifully lit dome, and it was as if the lights were stars winking down at them, taking on various colours as if changing their mood as each person walked under them. He brought them to a small booth in a corner of the restaurant, away from other tables just as they asked. He poured some wine, took their orders, and walked away. Sara looked around the restaurant in awe.

"Wow," she said.

"It's only 5 years old," Paul explained. "I haven't been here since the grand opening with Caroline."

"Pretty impressive architecture," Michael added, looking at the large pillars scattered about in a pattern throughout the large room. Lincoln watched as they all looked around the restaurant.

"Food smells pretty good," he said boldly, causing everyone to laugh.

The evening was just as good as the food and conversation. Michael and Paul broke out into a fight over what a saying in Italian meant. Sara and Lincoln had plenty of time to talk, since Paul and Michael wouldn't notice over the ruckus they were causing anyways.

"I really appreciate you coming along," Lincoln said to her as she turned to face him.

"It's no problem," she said, watching as the two fighting men started to laugh before continuing on.

"You've really made mike happy." Sara smiled. "He really loves you Sara." Her cheeks turned bright red.

"I know," she said, and couldn't help but grin brighter.

"Do you love him?" Lincoln asked, hoping for one answer.

"I do, Lincoln." Lincoln smiled back at her as the argument came to a close.

"Fine! It DOES mean that then. Are you happy now Mr. Architect?"

"Yes! It does!" Michael answered with a laugh. They quieted down their chuckles as the lights on the dance floor dimmed down to fit the slow music that started to play. Sara felt Michael's hand on hers as their eyes met. They stood up and walked over to the small busy area as other couples began to scramble to their partners. Michael placed his arms around Sara's waist and Sara wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other close, slowly moving to the gentle beat of "Something" by Shakira.

_Before I met you I wasn't terribly lucky  
Every Prince Charming lost charm after twelve  
But then you came and made the past look so funny  
Put my old sadness to sleep on a shelf_

She layed her head on his chest, and he gently leaned his head on hers, giving her a light kiss.

_If this was meant to be  
Don't condemn me to be free  
And even if we never marry  
I will always love you, baby  
Childishly_

For that moment, it felt like nothing else mattered.

_There's something  
You've got something I can't resist  
Things are what they will be  
When I look into your eyes  
They say to me that God still exists  
You make me believe  
_

Not the conspiracy, not the death of their fathers; nothing.

_I love the temperature and smell of your body  
The shape of your lips and the size of your nose  
I love that everything you say is so funny  
Plus you're the best kisser that I've ever known_

The incredible feeling of compassion took over as they swayed around the glowing dance floor.

"I love you Sara," she heard him whisper into her ear, making her giggle and sent shivers down her spine.

"I love you Michael," Sara answered, listening to the rhythm of his heart and nearly fell asleep to the soft beat and the unforgettable, heavenly scent.

* * *

**Man I love that song xD**

**that song is copyright shakira & sony**


	23. Chapter 23

**A nice quicky, before I'm off to 2 different birthday parties.. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Michael shut the door after saying good night to Lincoln and Paul. Sara was leaning up against him for support, and he swept her up off her feet and carried her towards the bed as she giggled along the way. He put her down, and he sat beside her.

"That was a lot of walking for my ankle," Sara smiled. "Thanks for the lovely evening."

"My pleasure," he replied happily.

"Hey, what were you going to ask me the day they found T-Bag?" Michael took her hands.

"I wanted to know if… You really loved me enough to stay with me.."

"Of course I do," she replied sweetly. Michael smiled and knelt down on the floor, grabbing the small box from under the bed.

"Sara, I love you more than you'll ever know. You've made me such a happy man, a kind man, a lucky man. It means the world to me to see you smile, and to even be in your presence. Will you marry me, Sara?" he opened the box to her as she sat there stunned.

"Really?" she choked out and Michael nodded. With a joyous grin, she leapt at him, taking him off guard and hugged him tightly. "Yes Michael!" Sara answered him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled back and Michael carefully placed the diamond ring on her finger. He looked up at his beautiful crying fiancé and wiped the tears away. Michael cupped her face in his hands and gave her a soft smile.

"You really love me.." she said quietly, as if unable to believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"I do, Sara. I want to be with you more than anything." He sat on the bed beside her. "And I'm happy that you feel the same way about me," Michael said with a grin. Sara leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. Michael smiled and took her in his arms wistfully.

"No Sara. Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, here's the next installment!!!**

**It's my birthday tomorrow so I'm going to update today xD**

**I'm turning 16 and yeah; feeling alot older here. ;;**

**Anyways, on with teh show! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Here you are sir. Have a nice day," the lady said at the drive thru. Mahone nodded, grumbled something and drove off. He parked in the lot as he took a large bite out of the Big Mac and turned on the radio.

"The president is expected to be the grand marshal of a parade in Washington D.C tomorrow," the reporter said. "The start time of the parade is noon in downtown Washington.." Alex stopped and looked at the radio with bright eyes.

"So that's your plan," he whispered, starting the car back up. "Not if I can help it."

----------

Sara woke up in Michael's warm embrace and smiled to herself thinking she was so lucky. She finally found someone who loved her for who she was, and not for what she could do or get for them. As quietly as she could, Sara got out of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom, but stopped in front of the mirror as the ring shined. Smiling to herself, she heard Michael stir and decided to take a quick shower before he got up.

----------

Peeking at Michael's sleeping figure, she crept out and gripping the towel around her body, grabbed one of her bags and ran back into the bathroom. The tiny _click!_ Caused Michael to wake up, coming to realize that Sara was nowhere to be seen.

"Sara?"

"I'm in here," he heard Sara say. Sighing in relief, he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. Sara came out wearing a navy blue blouse and black pants, sitting beside Michael on the bed. She gave him a light peck on the lips and smiled.

"Good morning."

"You too future Mrs. Scofield," he grinned.

"Can't wait," she replied joyously as they made their way to first Lincoln's then Paul's room. They all sat at the table and waited for Paul to start.

"Tomorrow's the big day," he sighed before continuing. "Caroline is supposed to be the grand marshal of the parade tomorrow. It's supposed to start at noon, so we'll have to leave here at around 10:30 which should give us an hour to - "

"What exactly are we doing?" Michael interrupted.

"We need to draw her away from her guards before the parade," Paul replied. "If we can do that, then we should be able to force her into pardoning Burrows."

"And if we fail?"

"Let's hope we don't," Paul said coldly.

"Are we just going to stroll in and ask for the president or do you actually know what you're doing," Lincoln asked. Paul turned to face him.

"How do you walk through a room full of FBI agents without getting caught?"

"You dress like one," Sara answered.

"Exactly. I took the liberty of going to an old shop I remembered and got us these." Paul reached into a bag and threw 3 authentic-looking FBI badges, as Michael Lincoln and Sara reached for one.

"Agents Sheila Tanic, Nickolas Stanch, and Christopher Hinac," Paul recited from memory. "All we need now are some sunglasses, cell phones and proper attire and we're set."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone! Hope all your holiday is going great and will continue to bless you all!! **

* * *

Chapter 25

In an hour they were at the mall gathering the things they need to pull off their plan the next day. They met by the entrance all holding bags.

"Ok so everyone has a suit that fits, right?" Paul asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright. I bought 4 disposable phones and a few pairs of sunglasses. Do we need anything else?"

"Um, yeah," Michael replied hesitantly. "I'll be right back." And with that he was off. Sara heard the stressful tone in his voice and decided not to tag along. Michael veered around corner after corner before finally finding the store and walked in. The various fragrances engulfed his senses as he walked down an aisle before stopping at the end. He picked a few things up, and made his way to the register. The older cashier put the things through the scanner.

"Special occasion?" he pried.

"Uh, yeah. Just something I need to do."

"Alright. Have a nice day, sir." Michael nodded nervously, and walked out. "Uh, sir?" Michael turned around.

"I hope all's right.."

"Me too," he replied before continuing on.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Lincoln asked Michael, who nodded and walked towards the car. Paul shrugged and both Paul and Lincoln followed behind him. Sara shook a thought from her head and caught up with them at the car.

"Everyone get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is a big day," Paul said. Everyone left for their room in silence. Lincoln sat by the window and peered out, as if hoping LJ would show up magically.

"I hope your ok LJ. If all goes well, we'll be reunited sooner then you think." He rubbed his hands over his face. If this didn't work, he didn't know how much options or even faith they had left.

Paul took out his gun and made sure it was loaded for the 9th time. He placed it down on the table, and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm fighting against what I've worked so hard to build for all these years. After all I've done for this country -- for Caroline. It shouldn't have come to this..."

Michael placed the white candle in the middle of the table and lit it with a match. The dark room started to glow from the soft light the candle provided. It shone across his stressed features as Sara watched his actions from the bed, quietly waiting to see what he'd do next.

"Bless me for I have sinned," he started. "Many lives have been lost in my selfish battle with fate." Michael continued whispering the prayer in the candle-lit room. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that he's wrong, that these lives weren't his responsibility, but Sara knew that she was wrong. It _was_ his fault that so many people have been killed since the day he walked into Fox River. So many lives have been uprooted -- including her's -- by Michael's determination to free his brother from a fate he did not deserve. Standing up slowly so she didn't catch his attention, Sara made her way over to him, and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Michael.." she managed to say. Looking up at her and noticing her tired and sad expression, Michael stood up and gazed at her.

"Because of me, many people are dead," he whispered, each word cutting through to his heart in devastating slowness.

"I've ruined lives, Sara." She didn't know how to respond, so she just grabbed onto him and held him tight.

"What if something happens tomorrow… what if something happens... to you…?"

"I don't care, Michael," Sara replied feeling a tear fall from her eye. "I don't care because I'll be with you if it happens." Michael pulled back to look at Sara in the eyes. "Even to my last breath Michael, I want to be with you more than anyone else, more than anything… if that means I'm in danger," she took a deep breath. "Then so be it."

"But what if one of us can't make it back." They couldn't bear to think of it. They didn't want to lose anyone, or each other.

"It's possible."

"I know," she replied quietly. "But we won't have to be alone." Michael smiled at her.

"That's right."

"Lincoln and Paul would take care of either of us." He held her soft hand in his and gazed at her with a serious look in his eyes. Sara looked questionably at him.

"What?"

"What.. do you think about.. being a mother, Sara?" he asked, anticipating one answer.

"A mini Scofield running around? I don't know, Michael. I can only handle so many people breaking out of jail around me," she replied with a laugh. Michael's smile quickly vanished. "I'm kidding," Sara grinned, and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss intensified as they frantically removed walls of seperation between their two bodies and explored each other with passion and lust.

"I love you so much Sara.." Michael whispered into her ear as they found the bed. Sara closed her eyes for a moment to savour that feeling.

"I love you more than life itself."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! xD**

**Greetings and salutations from my new computer!!! My sister gave me her old one since she's getting a new one so.. yeah.. I got to put this one in my room xD**

**I actually wrote this chapter on this computer before it had internet.**

**Enjoy the latest installment!**

* * *

Chapter 26

"Cell phones on and charged?"  
"Check"  
"Suits on?"  
"Check."  
"Toy guns painted black?"  
"Check."  
"Badges, sunglasses and the money?"  
"Check."  
"Alright, let's go." Kellerman changed the gear to drive and they were off towards downtown Washington. Lincoln looked back to see Sara snuggled up in Michael's arms sleeping soundly.

"Don't you look comfortable," Lincoln whispered, careful not to wake her up and face the wrath of Michael.

"She's been through a lot in the last couple of months and today is the biggest step of all," he replied, gazing at her with a smile. Lincoln nodded as the ring on her finger caught his eye.

"She said yes?" With a large grin of achievement, Michael nodded.

"Congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"When's the wedding?" Paul asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Michael replied quietly, looking down at his sleeping wife-to-be with a saddened look. "It all depends on what happens today."

All three men thought of the risk they were taking with this plan agreed that it was necessary… even if it could be the last thing they ever do.

"If we hurry and do what we need to, then everything should go according to plan."

More than an hour later, through various traffic jams and police blockades, Paul parked the car a block away from a large black skyscraper as everyone piled out and fixed their disguises.

"How do you know she's here?" Lincoln asked, looking up at the large, intimidating buildings surrounding them. Paul motioned towards a black, sleek limousine with American flags attached at each corner of it. Police cars were stationed around the limo.

"That's her's," he said, waving for them to follow him. Paul led them through the back ally and stopped them at a door. "Let me handle this," he whispered with a finger to his lips. He straightened his tie, and knocked on the door. Someone inside spoke a few mumbled words before slowly opening the door. Two large men loomed over, both wearing the same type of suit as Kellerman.

"This is an unauthorized area." One grumbled, peering out at Michael, Lincoln and Sara who stood as still as possible. Paul pulled out his badge and showed the two men who looked at each other.

"Agent Kellerman with the secret service, here on duty," he said impatiently.

"And these three?" the other man asked as they quietly pulled out their badges.

"Agents Tanic, Stanch and Hinac. They're here to help me incase anything happens."

"Nothing WILL happen," the first one stated. Kellerman gave him a quaint smile.

"That's what we're here for."

"Alright." The second guard stepped aside, allowing the four agents to enter the building. Paul walked down the corridor and turned down an empty hallway as Michael, Lincoln and Sara followed wordlessly. They all let out a small sigh of relief, knowing they made it through the first step of a long, arduous plan, but realizing how hard it would be to turn back.

"Your brunch is here," a young woman announced with her body half into the room. Caroline nodded and turned her attention back to the street below her, not even concerned with the poor manners the woman had just shown her. She watched as all the roads needed for the parade were being blocked, and the frustrated drivers honking in frustration as they tried to back out of the newly created dead-end. A chuckle surfaced from Caroline as two women put a few trays of food on a table and left without saying a word. Making her way over to the table, she picked up a slice of pineapple and turned to face her desk. Caroline sighed, taking a bite out of the bittersweet fruit.


End file.
